


Bros Helping Bros

by WasteNoTime



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, M/M, Porn Watching, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasteNoTime/pseuds/WasteNoTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GKM prompt: Finn finds out that Kurt is about to go all the way with Blaine, and he starts kind of obsessing about it. Like, Kurt is his little brother, he doesn't want him to get hurt! He talks to Puck about it and Puck tells him that it'll be fine. Finn can't stop worrying and decides the only way he'll be able to relax is if he can experience what Kurt is going to experience first. So obviously Puck has to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dude, what the fuck, you aren’t even trying,” Puck growled angrily when his character killed Finn’s for the fifth time in a row.

“It’s nothing,” Finn said unconvincingly and pressed the restart button, ready for another round of the game.

“Yeah right. I won’t play unless you promise me you will concentrate on the game this time,” Puck threatened his friend.

Finn nodded and they started yet another round. Throughout what could have been an intense fight Finn’s eyes became unfocused.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, my mom plays better than you right now,” Puck said and threw the controller at his friend.

Finn sighed heavily and dropped his controller on the ground next to where Puck’s landed. “Fine… I’m worried about Kurt.”

“What’s up with him?” Puck frowned. “Do we need to kick Blaine’s ass?”

“I think so…”

“What did that fucker do?!”

“He… he wants to hurt Kurt,” Finn exclaimed solemnly. “And Kurt is going to let him.”

Puck, who was already on his feet ready to go kick some hobbit ass, looked down at his friend confused. “Why would he do that? Don’t tell me Blaine is abusive. I mean, he always seemed so nice.”

Finn shook his head. “I think he is abusive and he talked Kurt into believing that he is enjoying it…”

“Okay, I’m totally lost here…” Puck said sitting down, ready to hear more before reacting. “Why do you think Blaine is going to hurt our boy?”

“Okay, so one day I came back early from football practise and...  um, I heard some pained noises from Kurt’s bedroom. When I got there I realised they were, you know, fooling around…”

“You mean, fucking?”

“No… god, it’s so difficult…” Finn looked up at the ceiling so that he wouldn’t need to face his friend. “The door was slightly opened and so I accidently peeked and… I’ll never be able to unsee it.”

“What was it? Were they doing some kinky stuff?”

“They… Blaine was like licking Kurt’s dick and his finger… fuck, he had a finger in Kurt’s ass! Later I tried it in a shower and it fucking hurt! And then I heard Blaine saying he wanted to go all the way which means he wants to put his dick in Kurt’s ass and I bet his dick is bigger than his finger. Now imagine how much pain Kurt would be in. And guess what, Kurt said yes! He wants Blaine’s dick in his ass… who in their right mind would? Masochists or those who are brainwashed by their boyfriends!”

Puck tried his best to hide his smirk. He was afraid for his younger friend but now he was happy the boy was about to lose his V-card or maybe he already did. The only disturbing bit was that Finn actually watched them even if for a short time. “So did they fuck?”

“Not yet… Blaine said he want to make it _special_ ,” Finn said making air quotes. He wondered what kind of special he had in mind and he was sure it wouldn’t be candles and petals of roses covering the bed. “He is probably designing some torture chamber right this moment… Thinking of the ways to use Kurt’s helpless body and mind.”

At that Puck could no longer hold his laughter in as he fell on the bed laughing. “Oh my god, you are clueless, aren’t you? I can’t believe you actually think them having sex means torture chambers and stuff. I mean, I can imagine them being kinky and shit but not for their first time.”

“No, you don’t get it, Blaine will hurt Kurt with his dick!” Finn insisted angrily. He really thought Puck cared for Kurt and now he was just laughing at the idea of Kurt in pain.

“How do you think gay guys have sex?” Puck asked.

“Um… I don’t know, blowjobs? And some monsters have butt sex I guess. Like Blaine.”

“What do you know about butt sex?”

“Not much,” Finn admitted. “Rachel never let me do it, said she didn’t want me to rip her in two… Oh no, Blaine will tear Kurt to pieces! I need to tell mom or Burt right now or it will be too late to save Kurt!”

Puck raised one eyebrow not able to believe how stupid his friend was. “You think that gay guys would still be having anal sex if it _tore them to pieces_? Think about it.”

“Well, uh…” Finn thought for a second. He was glad Puck was trying to stop him from talking to his parents; that would be an awfully awkward conversation. “I don’t know? Do gays have like very expensive assholes?”

“M? You mean expansive? Nah, I think they are the same as everyone’s. But people, especially men, like butt sex for a reason,” Puck said and got off the bed to grab his controller. “Now that we are clear that Kurt will enjoy being fucked by Blaine, can we go back to the game?”

“But it only feels good to the one doing fucking, right? How will Kurt feel any pleasure from that?” Finn wondered out loud. It was still impossible for him to understand the concept.

“I’ve read that it’s all about prostate stimulation,” Puck explained which didn’t really help Finn at all. “Now, let’s play or I’m out of here.”

Finn sat silently for a few moments. Until…

“I want to try it.”

“What?” Puck asked looking at his friend incredulously.

“I want to know what it’s like to have dick in my ass.”

 “Okay, this is getting awkward but… why do you want that?” Puck asked getting worried about his friend’s sanity.

Finn shrugged. “Well, if it hurts I’ll tell Blaine to never come near Kurt with his dick again and I’ll tell Kurt that he is not allowed to have sex, ever.”

“Mmhm, and if it feels good?” Puck decided to humour him. He had heard that being on a receiving end of anal sex can feel exceptionally good for a guy. That is, if things were done right.

“Then I’ll know that my little brother is going to be okay,” Finn explained. “Look, I know this sounds strange but it’s something I have to do to protect Kurt. He’s dealt with enough in his life already. His mom died, he hadn’t had a single friend before joining the glee club, and on top of that he had to face bullying every day. Now, he has something special with Blaine and I just can’t let him get hurt again, not when he is finally happy.”

Puck was rather impressed with how protective Finn had gotten towards the boy they used to bully together. He felt the same way about Kurt now but definitely not to the extent that Finn did.

“So are you in?” Finn asked after a moment.

“In? What do you mean?” Puck freaked out, sensing the mood in the room changing. Finn couldn’t be seriously thinking he would do that, could he?

“You’ve told me once that you might be bisexual and we have, ya know, messed around a couple of times during parties and it was never awkward afterwards so I thought you could, ah…”

“Put my dick inside your ass?” Puck asked with one eyebrow raised in disbelief. It wasn’t that the thought didn’t sound tempting, he was just afraid of ruining their friendship. They had been lucky that they were able to brush off a handjob here and there as drunken mistakes but this was totally different.

“Yes,” Finn said never meeting his eyes. “Ya know, bros helping bros. And you are my bro, right?”

“I mean, yeah,” Puck sighed, “but you are asking a lot here, dude.”

Finn sighed and turned off the game altogether to make sure background sounds didn’t get in a way of their conversation. “It will feel good for you. I mean, everyone on the football team goes on and on how their girlfriends’ asses are tighter than their pussies. And you’ve done it with girls, you should know.”

“Well, I mean, um, it does feel good…” his friend responded slowly.

“So you would get laid and you would also help me to help Kurt. It’s like you would be rewarded for doing a good deed while doing it,” Finn pressed.

“I don’t know, man, it’s too weird,” Puck shook his head.

Finn nodded understandingly. “I knew I was asking a lot. Um, maybe you know some other bi or gay dudes you could set me up with? Or I could go to that club Kurt and Blaine once went to… I think I would find someone there who would be willing to show me the gay sex.”

Finn dancing with some faceless man. The man touching him on the dance floor. Both going to the dirty smelly bathroom of the club. The man pressing Finn into the wall while shoving his dick into his ass, not caring about the teenager’s pleasure. Finn letting pained sounds, not able to escape the man.

He couldn’t let that happen.

“I said it was weird, I never said I wouldn’t do it,” he finally said, the feeling of worry and jealousy going down as Finn’s face lit up at his decision.


	2. Chapter 2

“Um, do you have any ideas how you want to do this?” Puck asked.

“I don’t know,” Finn thought for a second looking around the room. “You can put a condom on and I’ll just bend over my bed here and you’ll, you know, stick your dick inside me,” he gulped audibly. Suddenly he was too aware of the pain he would be going through for his brother. “Simple.”

At that moment Puck was so happy Finn had decided to come to him with his problems that all the doubts left his mind. All he wanted to do was to give his friend a pleasurable experience. For Kurt, of course, he reminded himself.

“Ever heard of lube or prepping?” Puck asked, already knowing the answer.

“What?” Finn asked confused.

Puck sighed. His friend was about to learn many new things. “I’ll go raid Kurt’s bedroom. I’ll be back in a minute,” he said leaving.

“Alright, I’ll go take a dump, to, uh, make some room in… ah, whatever,” Finn said with a deep red blush and the boys went their ways.

When they met in Finn’s room again Puck locked the door. “Just in case,” he said dropping a condom and a bottle of lube onto the bed. “I have a plan. I can see how nervous you are about this and I was thinking that you would feel better if you knew what was about to happen. So… I propose we watch some gay porn.”

“What? Why? Dude, that’s gay–” Finn frowned in disgust until he realised what he had just said. “Um, I meant to say that’s disgusting. I’m straight, why would I want to watch two men having sex?”

“Really, dude, really?” Puck gave him a pointed look but as seconds passed and his friend still made no sign of understanding, he gave up. “You are about to have sex with me, gay sex.”

Finn sat down on the edge of his bed and thought hard about what he had heard. “Not really. I mean, your dick won’t stay inside of me for a long time so technically it’s not sex, right?”

“Ah, wait, so you don’t want to have sex the same way Kurt is planning to? Because I don’t think it will be enough for them to just keep Blaine’s dick in Kurt’s ass for a few seconds. It doesn’t work that way,” Puck explained him. “And the initial penetration is quite uncomfortable so you might freak out over it while the real pleasure is from fucking.”

“Shit, gay sex is so confusing,” Finn whined.

“That’s why we should watch some porn,” Puck insisted. “I know this one good video on redtube, it would be perfect for our situation.”

“How so?”

“Well, most porn videos have actors jumping from one position to another and then another, another. In this one they filmed normal doggy style sex, including prepping and all. It’s like beginners’ guide to gay sex.”

Finn thought about Puck’s suggestion. On one hand, gay sex was gross and he didn’t want to watch it. But, it would really make things more clear. He would know what to anticipate and it would be less scary. “Okay, let’s watch it.”

Puck nodded and grabbed Finn’s laptop. “I think we could follow that video. Let it play in the background and you could watch it while I do everything that’s done there a few seconds after it’s been done. So if you see something happening that you don’t want me to do you could tell me.”

“Thought we would watch it and then do it but I guess it’s fine too,” Finn shrugged. He really didn’t care.

Puck quickly found the video he was talking about and opened it, letting it load until it was fully ready. “So, shall we?”

Finn nodded and took his shirt off.

By the time the video was fully loaded both boys were standing in nothing but their underwear. Puck pressed ‘play’ and maximized the screen. He skipped the part of the video where the porn stars talked about something and went to the bedroom part. The blond guy lay on the bed on his back while the brunette was slowly stripping in front of him. Soft music was playing in the background to create an appropriate mood.

“The blond gets dick in his ass so you are that one here,” Puck informed Finn who nodded and lay down on his bed. “I’m out of clothes already so I guess I’ll just wait this out.”

“Let’s skip the intro and go to the sex part,” Finn asked not wishing to watch some guy stripping. He didn’t need those mental images. “And I have one rule,” he said watching the brunette straddling the blond and frenching him, “no kissing ‘cause that’s totally gay.”

Puck opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. “You are about to have my dick in your ass, _that’s_ totally gay. But I don’t mind, not like I want to kiss you anyway,” Puck said calmly and skipped some bits of the video. At that point the porn stars were dry humping through their undies. “You okay with this? We need to get hard. Well, I definitely do if I want to fuck you.”

Finn watched the couple and thought about it. “We can try, I haven’t done it before. If it doesn’t work we can always jerk off each other until we get hard. It’s not like we haven’t given each other a handjob before.”

“You are right,” Puck said watching his best friend spreading his legs widely to accommodate him between his thighs. He could see the outline of his thick cock through the white material and wondered what it would feel like to have it in his ass. It wasn’t the time for that though so he kneeled between Finn’s legs and lowered himself so that their crotches were on the same level. “If you change your mind at any time, let me know, okay?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Finn muttered and visibly relaxed even if just slightly.

“Ready?” Puck asked and waited for Finn to nod. When he did so, Puck lowered his body so that their dicks aligned and moved his hips experimentally.

“Wait,” Finn suddenly said and Puck raised his hips, “the video has moved from this part. I’ll stop it, we can play it again when we are done with… this.”

“Alright,” Puck agreed and once the video was stopped resumed grinding, hiding his face in the crook of Finn’s neck. He wanted to suck on his ear but didn’t know if he would be okay with that and he didn’t want to come off as a freak if he asked. Soon he noticed that his friend wasn’t doing anything. “Hey, sack of potatoes, some help would be great.”

Finn looked at him confused. “But I’m representing a girl so the guy has to do everything and you are the guy right now.”

“Okay, first of all,” Puck said raising himself up so he could look at his friend’s face, “nobody is ‘representing a girl’ because gay couple doesn’t need a girl. That’s the point of being gay – there are only dudes involved. And I don’t know what Berry taught you but the girls I’ve been with have been actively participating during sex. So, don’t be lazy and move your hips, alright?”

And so they started moving again, just this time Finn would meet Puck’s thrusts midway. It intensified the friction and it didn’t take long for Finn to let out a moan. The boy blushed deeply and shut his lips tight.

“Don’t hold back, you can make noises,” Puck said and immediately regretted. It sounded too much like something a boyfriend would say to his partner. “I mean, they do it in the video so it’s part of gay sex, any sex.”

“Okay,” Finn breathed and another moan escaped his lips. “This feels awesome… Do you think Kurt and Blaine will do it like this?”

“I have no idea and I don’t give a fuck,” Puck said looking down between their bodies. He knew he was half-hard already but he wanted to know where Finn was with his hard-on. He raised himself up to get a better view and smirked at his friend’s high whine. He was pleased to see his cock straining his white undies. There was a wet spot where the tip of his cock was pressed against the material. “I’ve read that if you come before butt sex then you are more relaxed for it so it’s easier. If you want I could make you come now.”

Finn shook his head breathing heavily. “No, let’s just resume the video and see where it goes,” he said and pressed the ‘play’ button. The couple on the screen was already naked and getting into the position. The blond was on his hands and knees with his ass high up in the air while the brunette kneeled behind him.

 _This is it_ , Finn thought and raised his hips when Puck’s fingers found his underwear. He was freed out of them in one swift move and for the first time his friend’s sober eyes fell on his naked form. He thought that for a second he saw lust in his eyes but moments later Puck jumped out of the bed and Finn couldn’t see his face anymore. When Puck kneeled on the bed again, he looked more collected than earlier.

“On your fours,” Puck ordered in a raspy voice.

Finn did as he was told and arranged himself in this foreign position. From there he couldn’t see what Puck was doing and it made him feel unsettled. “What are you going to do now?” he asked when he remembered that something had to happen before Puck actually stuck his dick in his ass.

“Watch the video and you will see,” his best friend said and Finn could feel two strong hands kneading his ass cheeks. “Does this feel good?” Puck asked when he heard his whimper.

“Mhmm,” Finn managed and turned his head to the side where the laptop was. In the video the brunette parted his partner’s cheeks and blew cold ear over his hole. He knew Puck would do it in a few seconds but he still cried out when thumbs of the hands grasping his ass parted his cheeks and cold sensation made his hole flutter. He didn’t expect it to feel so good.

“Still okay?” Puck asked when the brunette started playing with the blond’s rim with a dry finger. Finn hummed affirmative. “Spread your knees wider,” Puck instructed and watched as Finn shifted his knees to the sides until his ass crack was fully on display without the need to use fingers to reveal the pucker hole.

Finn has never felt so exposed in his life. He could feel Puck’s eyes on his hole and it made him feel self-conscious. When the other boy made no move he was about to ask him if he changed his mind but when a finger was pressed gently against his hole and all thoughts left his mind.

Fingers were everywhere. They would run up and down his crack, tease his hole lightly or press firmly as if trying to get inside but never actually getting in. They would tug on the sides of his hole to make it open just a little bit. All the time he could feel Puck’s breathing ghosting his skin, soothing it in small puffs.

Finally Puck’s fingers found his cock that had been screaming for attention. Finn had wanted to touch himself so badly but the blond in the video stayed on his fours just taking what his colleague was giving him so Finn stayed unmoving. At least until his friend’s hand wrapped around his cock.

Finn started moving his hips unconsciously, enjoying the friction his dick was finally getting. “I see you are enjoying this quite a lot,” Puck laughed. “Leaking on your sheets already,” he said running his thumb over the head of Finn’s cock and lingering there for a moment before releasing his cock. “Look at the video,” Puck insisted when he saw that Finn had his head lowered and pressed against the headboard.

When Finn looked at the video again he saw two brunette’s fingers entering the blond’s asshole and he swallowed thickly. He was rather scared but he reminded himself why he was doing it and looked around to see Puck watching him intently. “Do it.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was the only encouragement Puck needed. He opened the bottle of lube and squirted some liquid on his fingers. Finn turned his head back to the video to see the blond trashing violently. Surprisingly, from pleasure while the brunette fucked him with fingers. Curiosity overtook fear – he wanted to find out if it really felt that good.

“Gonna be a bit cold at first,” Puck warned him and applied the slippery liquid over Finn’s hole. It was rather cold but he welcomed that feeling after the thorough massage his ass had gotten earlier. “Push out a little,” Puck instructed when he pressed one slick finger against his hole. When he felt Finn doing what he had told, the boy slowly pushed his finger in.

As the finger made its way inside of him Finn held his breath. The feeling was strange; he wasn’t used to having anything _enter_ his ass, it was always the other way around.

“Feelin’ alright, dude?” Puck asked easing his finger out of his friend’s ass, feeling it clench around it. “Just relax, it will feel better and the prepping will take less time. If you don’t relax you won’t loosen up enough for me to fuck you without hurting you.”

“I’m trying,” Finn whined focusing on relaxing the muscles which was hard to do when there was something foreign moving inside of him. When he finally managed to do so he realised it was worth the effort. “Damn, feels good,” he said and looked at the video to see a close-up of three fingers fucking the blond’s ass. It was time for two now. “Add another finger.”

“As you wish,” Puck said and got his finger out of Finn’s ass. He applied more lube onto his fingers and pushed them against the rim. “This is gonna burn a bit because the real stretching will begin now. If you need a moment to breathe, tell me,” he said and started pushing his fingers in carefully.

“Shit, it does start hurting,” Finn said and fisted the sheets. If two fingers felt like that he couldn’t imagine what Puck’s cock would do to him. “But don’t stop. I can take it, I think.”

“As you wish,” Puck said watching his fingers disappear inside of his friend. “I love me some pussy but damn your ass feels awesome. No homo though.”

“It’s beginning to feel good again too,” Finn said realising that the pain was leaving his body and instead pleasure took over. It wasn’t until Puck did something with his fingers that it started hurting again. “Whatcha doing?”

“I just spread my fingers wider to stretch you so that later three fingers can enter more easily,” Puck explained massaging his insides in different angles.

If Finn thought this was the most pleasure he would get he was soon proved mistaken as suddenly there was a shot of electricity coursing through his body. “Holy fucking shit,” he gasped and felt Puck quickening his moves at the same angle. “Is this what prostate feels like?”

“Mhmm,” Puck breathed as he slowly pushed another finger next to the two already working Finn open. This time he didn’t stop and went straight to Finn’s prostate to distract him from the intense burn. “You are opening up so nicely, won’t have a problem with getting my dick inside of you.”

“So do it,” Finn panted as his prostate was being abused by the fingers. “Fuck me.”

“Damn, you’re so hot,” Puck whispered more to himself as he gave Finn a few last thrusts and retreated his hand. He watched in awe as Finn’s asshole clenched around nothing “How does it feel?”

“Weird,” was the only word that came to Finn’s mind. “Like when you hold shit in for a long time and then finally take a dump. You feel relieved but at the same time kinda empty, you know?”

“I have no freakin’ idea what you are talking about,” Puck said as he rolled a condom onto his cock. He could feel Finn watching him. When his cock was lubed up and ready he pressed its head against his friend’s asshole and asked, “Haven’t changed your mind?”

Finn growled in frustration, already missing feeling full. “Just fuck me already.”

“Your wish is my command,” Puck laughed and slowly pushed forwards.

Finn had never experienced anything this intense in his life. He thought that fingers were a lot but this, the feeling of Puck’s cock entering him, was much more. He could feel his insides stretching to accommodate that thick cock and it left him breathless. It did hurt but not as much as he had anticipated earlier before finding out about prepping.

It felt like eternity but finally Puck’s cock stopped moving and Finn assumed he was all the way in. He couldn’t believe he had his friend’s whole cock in his ass.

“Need a moment?” Puck asked when he stilled his hips. He was breathless as if fighting himself in an inner battle.

“Yeah, it’s a lot,” Finn answered and to distract himself looked at the video. The couple was fucking hard and their moans filled the room. He wondered if he would be making such loud noises when Puck finally fucked him.

He felt his friend’s fingers running down his hips soothingly and it was a much better distraction than the video. Normally he would have been puzzled why he was acting so sweetly but right now he welcomed the feeling of being cared for. He couldn’t believe he ever thought of doing this with anyone else but Puck.

The burn in his ass was becoming less and less prominent and Finn squeezed it experimentally to test if it would start hurting again. He didn’t feel discomfort. What surprised him though were Puck’s moaning and his fingers holding onto his hips so hard that they would probably bruise.

“Fuck,” Puck cursed, “don’t do that again or I’m gonna start fucking you right now,” he warned his friend.

“That good?” Finn asked frowning. One day he would definitely have to try fucking someone else’s ass.

“Mmhmm,” Puck moaned. “Really hard staying still when you squeeze my dick like that. You are already super tight as it is.”

“Alright, then start moving,” Finn encouraged him by squeezing his inner muscles again. Before he could do anything more he felt Puck’s cock sliding out of him. He didn’t pull out completely, instead he pushed back in just when the tip was on a verge of leaving that sweet tight ass.

Finn’s arms gave in and he dropped on his elbows. Puck was feeding him his cock and all he could do was take it. As the burn had affected his hard on, Finn took his cock in his hand wanting to jerk off until he was fully hard again.

“Mine,” Puck growled and pushed his hand away. He then wrapped his fingers around Finn’s cock and started jerking him in the same rhythm as his hips moved.

“Shit,” Finn muttered as his friend quickened his moves, his hand still working on his cock. He was hard again in no time. “Can you find my prostate with your cock?” he panted. Puck’s cock massaging his insides felt great but he remembered what prostate felt like and he wanted _that._

“Trying,” Puck grunted and released Finn’s cock so he could have a better hold of his hips.

“Do you think Blaine and Kurt will fuck like this?” Finn asked out of the blue.

“What?”

“When they fuck for the first time, you think they will be doing it like this?” Finn repeated his question, twisting the sheets with his hands.

“As someone who has a dick in his ass you are thinking way too much about your stepbrother,” Puck said annoyed. He wanted Finn to lose himself in pleasure, not think about his family members.

“Just curious, I’m doing this because of them after all,” Finn said and spread his knees wider, desperate to get Puck’s cock deeper.

“No, they wouldn’t be doing it like this,” Puck answered in a moment, now pounding his ass with as much force as he had. “They are romantic, they will definitely do it face to face. Gently, sweetly,” he said suddenly pushing in slowly, just like in the beginning. “They would be kissing and whispering some cute bullshit to each other, how perfect they are, how much they love each other…”

“Can we do it like that? Face to face?” Finn asked looking back at Puck with lust blown eyes. “Please?”

“Anything,” Puck said and pulled out of Finn’s ass, eliciting a whimper from the boy. “Lie on your back and put a pillow under your hips,” he instructed and waited for Finn to do as told. “Hold onto your thighs,” he said, helping him push his legs apart a little wider so he could situate himself more comfortably.

Finn watched in awe as Puck lowered himself onto him and soon he felt the tip of his friend’s cock at his rim. In one swift move Puck was buried deep inside him.

“I take it back,” he said looking at Puck’s lips. “The kissing rule. I take it back. If you want, you can–” he started saying but was cut off by his friend’s lips on his. He felt Puck’s tongue pushing at his lips and soon not only his ass but also his mouth was full of Puck.

Finn moaned and opened his mouth wider, letting his friend taste him for the first time. He let go of his legs and instead wrapped them around Puck, helping him thrust.

“You’re so hot,” Puck whispered into the kiss, slowly increasing the pace of his movements.

“Don’t stop kissing me, you are so good,” Finn said somewhat awkwardly, not used to complimenting the other boy.

Puck laughed and went back to kissing him. First his lips, then his neck. Finn moaned at the feeling and almost choked as at the same time Puck finally got the angle right and hit his prostate.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” he shouted trying to move his hips up to keep Puck steady at the angle. “Keep… like that…”

Puck continued fucking him just like that, alternating between kissing various parts of Finn’s body that he could reach. When their moans became so loud they could no longer hear the porn stars, Puck took a hold of Finn’s cock and began jerking him off hastily, his own orgasm building up rapidly.

“Puck, damn it... shit, Puck!” Finn shouted as he came, his cock twitching in Puck’s hand and spilling all over their chests.

“Squeeze my cock,” Puck growled. He wanted to come as soon as he could because he didn’t want to torture Finn once he became too sensitive so he needed help.

Somehow Finn managed to register the demand and squeezed as hard as he could. It made Puck cry out as he spilled his come into the condom.

Together they rode their orgasms until there was nothing left in them and Puck fell onto Finn, his face buried in his friend’s neck. “Next time – you are fucking _me_ ,” Puck said as he finally got off Finn and onto his back.

“Okay,” Finn replied trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes, not wanting to be distracted from his post-orgasmic heaven. “Tomorrow. I’m too tired now.”

“Tired?! I did all the work, you just… lay there,” Puck scoffed making himself more comfortable on the bed.

“Don’t care, I’m not fucking you until tomorrow,” Finn left no place for arguments. “I could use a nap…” he said yawning.

“Mhmmm…” was the last thing he heard.

***

In the end, both friends were happy that they had thought about locking the bedroom door. Kurt came back home with Blaine and only the sounds of his voice woke Finn up. He elbowed Puck and they both started running around the room, trying to put their clothes back on as fast as they could. Their come had dried on their stomachs while sleeping but at that point they couldn’t care less. They were still shirtless when Kurt tried to open the door.

“Finn, you in there?” he asked.

“Yeah, give me a sec,” Finn said breathlessly.

“Finn, why is your door locked? Do you have a girl in there?” his stepbrother questioned.

“Just me,” Puck answered putting his shirt on. The boys took a look at each other and when they finally decided they were presentable Finn unlocked the door.

Kurt walked into the bedroom looking around. Blaine stood in the doorway waiting for him. “Hey, guys,” he said.

“What’s up, Blainey? Kurt, do you really think we would be hiding a girl in here?” Puck asked rolling his eyes. “Trust me, when I finally have a threesome it will be with two chicks and it won’t include Finn, that’s for sure.”

Kurt who had the closet door open laughed. “Oh my god, that’s true… Sorry, I overreacted.”

“Yeah yeah, we know you have a boner for house rules,” Puck said smirking.

“Shut up,” Kurt said angrily. “Come on, Blaine, let’s go,” he said and dragged his boyfriend into his own bedroom.

“Nice limp, hobbit,” Puck laughed when he saw the boy walking away funnily. “Didn’t know Hummel was a top.”

With ‘fuck you, Noah’ coming from Kurt, the boys were gone.

“Damn, that was close,” Finn whistled. “We are going to your house tomorrow. Not risking this again.”

“Alright, ma should be gone in the afternoon,” Puck nodded. “Do you have a towel or something? I need to clean this shit off my stomach.”

Finn was about to offer him one when suddenly Kurt rushed into his bedroom. “Why the hell is my lube on your bedside table?!”

 


End file.
